This invention relates to an outdoor luminaire having an easily removable component carrying tray to facilitate maintenance of the luminaire.
Luminaires generally have a ballast/transformer and a capacitor to boost the line voltage. In addition, other electrical components are sometimes also provided. From time to time the components require replacement. Since the luminaires are usually mounted on poles, they can not be accessed from the ground. Maintenance of the luminaires is thus a difficult and sometimes dangerous task.